If It Isn't Too Late
by rawrrry
Summary: I, Addie, knew him since I was a little kid. He basically asked me out to a dance one day, what a joke. But now that he's touring and has sold out shows, I find out that the joke's on me.
1. Pokemon Battles

AN: New story! Hoorah! Okay, so this is the Jonas Brothers and the Jonas Brothers were in Hannah Montana as themselves so I'm on okay ground. Basically, it's gonna center around Kevin but I'm thinking of putting Miley with Nick because wellllllll she does love the cute and sensitive one. (; Hey hey hey, there's a Jake in here too.

Anyway, this is just the intro. It's not gonna be all set in 1999/2000. I hope you like it! (:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

I remember getting really ticked off. I mean, this kid was just way too weird. Paul Kevin Jonas _the Second_. No, he's not the Junior, he's the second – and he'll make sure that you know that. He even calls himself K2. What is that? Downgrading from a K9? Hah! Too mean? Yeah, well, I was twelve when this happened and boys are soooooo immature at that age.

Kevin sat down on the desk behind me and pushed his glasses up his nose to prevent them from falling. He waved to everyone who came into the room and smiled at them, like he really cared about each and every single one of those kids. Really, half of them picked on him anyway and he was way too cheery for eight in the morning. But still, he continued to greet everyone and was even happier when his best buddy Jack came to sit by him, "Hey-o Jake!"

"Hey K2. D'you hear about the dance next week?" Jake asked.

Kevin shook his head slowly, "Nope. Didn't know about that. Why? Are you actually gonna ask someone this time?" I could tell that Kevin's eyes widened when he said that, like he couldn't believe Jack would actually do something.

"Yeah, her." At this point, I figured Jake pointed at some girl in the room but I didn't bother to check who. I honestly didn't care. "What about you? You gonna ask someone?"

I could see Kevin shrug from the corner of my eye, "Well, I was thinking of asking someone to go get some ice cream next week but maybe I should just ask her to the dance."

"Niiiiiice," Jake drawled out. "Which lady where you gonna make your super slick move on?"

I didn't hear Kevin's answer or see it but I was pretty sure he just pointed at someone. I just wasn't aware that he pointed at me.

Class ended and I scooped up my bright pink backpack and headed towards the bus. I sat with my friend Jess on the bus and pulled out my brand new Game Boy Color. That's right; I had a Game Boy Color the year it came out and I was obsessed with it and the Pokemon Yellow game it contained. When the bus started, Jess rolled her eyes at me muttering something about me always playing games or something so she stood up and went over to Jake who had called her over. Well, Jake normally sat with Kevin on the bus ride home so I figured Jess kicked Kevin out of his spot, but I didn't know he would end up sitting next to me.

"Hey," Kevin greeted with a smile but I continued to ignore him. I was in a Pokemon battle! C'mon! I was totally gonna beat this gym trainer up. "What're you playing?" He leaned over as I continued to ignore him, continuously pressing the 'A' and 'B' button in hopes of taking down the Level 64 Sandshrew with my measly Level 53 Charmander. "Oh. Use Machamp, he can beat this guy up."

I bit my lip and tried to switch Pokemons to battle, "How would you know? I don't see you with a Game Boy in your hand and besides I can't do that. Machamp's only Level 49." He acted as if my jab at him not having enough money for a Game Boy didn't happen.

He edged closer, basically shoving his face so close that I could hear his breathing get excited – over a Pokemon battle. Yeah, well I was excited too. "No, Addie. Do it!"

"Kevin! Shut up!" I stuck my tongue out in concentration and switched to Machamp. "Really, if Ash loses more money because of this I'll be broke," I whined.

"No, no, no, no," he assured me. "Wait! Addie! Make him pound Sandshrew not-" he groaned as I tacked the other Pokemon rather than pounded it. I watched as the green bar that indicated Sandshrew's health lessened by just a little bit and then I growled when it lashed back at my Pokemon and the health bar lowered significantly.

My eyes widened. No, this could not be happening. I was losing to Professor Oak! Ugh, I hated my life. "I haaaaate this."

"Wait, just, okay," Kevin leaned closer and pointed to the Onyx I had, "put him in battle."

"Onyx sucks."

"Put him in battle," Kevin continued to suggest. "Addison, come on. Put him in battle and you win."I thought of putting Onyx in battle just like Kevin said but decided against it. Instead, I put in Geodude. "Addie!"

"Shut up!" I growled, concentrating on tackling Sandshrew. I tackled once and it hardly affected Sandshrew and suddenly, Squirtle was battling against my Geodude. With one swift Water Gun attack, my Geodude crumbled and I lost the battle. I groaned and sank into my seat.

"See! You should've listened to me! Putting Geodude in there is like Pokemon suicide," Kevin dramatized as he shifted farther away from me so that we weren't so close, huddling over my little Game Boy.

"Shut up, okay!" I hissed and stuffed my Game Boy back into my backpack. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him, "You're so annoying sometimes."

Kevin glared back and defended himself, "Hey! At least I'm on TV. Eight commercials, buddy! Eight commercials at twelve years old!"

I rolled my eyes, sarcasm easily took over me at twelve years old, "Really Kevin? Wow! That's soooo amazing!" I stared at him blankly, "I don't care about your stupid 'E-Brain! He talks like crazy!' loser stuff.

He glared back and silently shifted his body away from me, facing the aisle of the bus as I faced the window.

When the bus came to a halt, he picked up his backpack off the floor and stood up. Of course, he had to be all goody-goody and allowed the girls to get off the bus first. Then as he was walking down the stairs, he turned back to me, "And I was gonna ask you to the dance too." He said softly and then smugly followed it with, "Well, whatever Addie. You're just gonna be sad when I'm all famous and have a whole bunch of girls wanting _ME_ to take _THEM_ to the dance instead of you."

He stepped off the bus and I stared after him as he caught up to his little brothers, Nick and Joe. I had a sudden urge to throw a rock at him or have some Pokemon like Machamp beat him up, "Whatever, _K2_," I made sure to draw an emphasis on his supposed nickname as I called out to him and saw him slow his step, "I would've said no to you and I doubt you'll ever be that famous anyway!"

I didn't hang around to see that Kevin was sadly looking down at the ground and kicking pebbles as he walked and how Joe and Nick silently patted him on the back as they trudged back to their home. Neither did I hang around Wyckoff, New Jersey long enough to witness the Jonas Brothers in their first and few garage concerts. I just know that now, _a ton_ of girls would die for Paul Kevin Jonas the Second to ask _them_ to a dance.

* * *

AN: So what'd you think? Basically, I wanted the irony of her turning him down and saying those few words to her in the end to get across. And, you'll find out more about Addison or "Addie" as Kevin likes to call her, next chapter when they're both twenty years old. (: Please review!! I'd love to hear what you think.


	2. Elevator Encounter

AN: I've never been to New York so this is all off imagination for me. Hahaha and if the Trump has elevator people who open the doors and press the buttons and crap, well they're not working that night. Hahaha!

Basically, this chapter is... you finding out why Addie's in New York and how she got there. Then Kevin. Yay Kevin!

Disclaimer: Oh hey, what do you know? I still don't own anything.

* * *

Stepping outside the Envision Life building in New York, I sighed both in relief and sadness. Relief: because I was finally done with the two-week-long-program that involved a crap load of graphic designing. Sadness: because it was over. I can't believe it was over. After the weeks and weeks of trying to get into the program solely on my graphic skills and not because my uncle owned the company, and after having to convince my mom that I would be okay by myself in New York, it was all over.

Envision Life was a company that my Uncle Mike started off nearly ten years ago on graphic designs but it's grown into more than just a graphics company. He began handling artists and photographers, showcasing them in special events either in LA or in New York. I picked up my first, very own camera when I was fifteen and started snapping pictures of tourists wandering around the beaches, and then pictures of the beaches themselves. With those pictures, I started editing with humongous computer my mom bought. I toyed around with the coloring with blending two pictures together and eventually, I found myself getting immersed in more graphic projects.

Instead of babysitting, people hired me to take pictures of their sweet sixteen birthday bashes. I guess that's when you could say I started to want a career in graphics. That's when my mom sprung it on me, "Oh Addie, you remember Uncle Mike? He used to throw you up in the air when he came over and you'd cry like crazy. Remember him? Well, he owns some picture company. Maybe you should give him a call."

So I gave him a call and was sooooo relieved that he remembered me and didn't think of me as some creeper who was trying to pass off as a relative. And it so happens that his company was accepting applications for a two-week-long program in New York and three of the fifty people who were accepted would get a starting position in either LA or New York. At twenty years old and with just one more year of college, I felt like it was high time I started paying for my own rent instead of having my mother handle everything. So I applied in hopes of getting in the program, got accepted, flew all the way to New York from LA, and attended every class for two weeks.

Looking down on the piece of paper in my hand, I smiled widely. _YES! YES! YES! ADDIE YOU RULE! YOU OWN AT LIFE!_ I looked back at the building and then back to the piece of paper again. A piece of paper that had my uncle's John Hancock stamped on the bottom.

_Miss Addison Rae,_

_Congratulations! In the past two weeks, we have been observing your work ethics and the various works of art you have displayed. I can honestly say that I'm impressed. With that said, we welcome you to the Envision Life family! You have a position available and waiting in either our LA or New York location. Please give Sarah McArthur a call at the number below and state which location you prefer. We wish you great luck in this position and hope you stay with our company for a very long time._

I squealed and stopped immediately when I realized I was still in public; moreover, in New York. People must think I'm a freak. Oh well, this was New York – they should be used to it. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in delight and then composed myself to wave for a taxi. Straight away, a taxi came for me and asked where I would like to go, "Trump Hotel, please."

Right when I got in the car, my phone rang and I answered it to find my very best friend Seth screaming at me, "Yo! Addie! What happened? Did you get the job? Did you score the winning basket? Did you get a hole in one? Perfect ten? Are you like a Kelly Clarkson now? DID YOU WIN?!"

"Yes! Oh my God Seth, I'm like on a high right now."

"Of course you are. Ahh Addie, I'm so proud of you. I feel tears coming." Seth replied and then immediately added, "Wow that sounded gay."

--

I reached the hotel to find it swarmed with teenage girls. I bet there were at least seventy of them dressed to impress and jumping around with cameras. I jumped out of the cab and paid the driver my money before turning around to hear the shrieking, "OH MY GOSH! WHEN DO YOU THINK THEY'RE COMING OUT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! AHHH!"

They were all screaming so much, and it was all basically the same pitch that I couldn't comprehend more than a big collective, "AHHH!" Jeez, it was like they were waiting for the Beatles to show up or something.

I was going to go into the hotel immediately but was blocked by some security guards, "Sorry Miss, are you a guest at the Trump?" I nodded and they continued, "Could we see your room key?"

Rolling my eyes, I reached around my purse. Seriously? Just because I was around the same age as some of these girls didn't mean that I was some crazed fan who wanted to sneak into the hotel. I showed the security my room key and they let me in. As I walked to the main lobby, I muttered, "So lame."

There was one elevator that was heading up but it was just about to close and I could see someone inside, "Uh, wait! Could you hold the elevator, please?!" Way to look like an idiot, Addie. Way to look like a supreme idiot. A hand reached out to keep the elevator doors from closing and I stepped in. The guy inside the elevator was wearing a hat, roughly my height but just a little bit taller. He had a pair of Raybans on but all I could really think about that was: _why the hell would you wear sunglasses inside an elevator?_ I was about to press on the 15th floor button but realized the guy had already pressed it.

I fixed my semi-long, wavy, chocolate brown hair in front of the mirror, which was basically the walls of the elevator; adjusted the purple beret atop my head; and smoothed out my dress. My friendliness getting the better of me, I looked at the guy beside me via mirror (Oh, gosh. This guy was kinda… hot) and asked, "So what brings you to New York, guy-with-the-glasses-inside-an-elevator?" Note to self: don't start poking fun at people inside an elevator. WHAT IF HE WAS A SERIAL KILLER?!

The guy laughed (simply adorable. Really, wowww I like this guy's laugh), "My brothers and I had a concert," he paused to take off his sunglasses but stared straight ahead the mirror, looking at me through the mirror rather than actually turning to look at me, "what about you, girl-with-the-beret-inside-an-elevator?"

"Hey!" I defended with a chuckle as I played with my beret, "it completes the outfit. And I'm here or well, I guess I'm done but I was here for a graphics program. Kinda like an internship of sorts."

"Oh, cool, cool."

"Yep." Ninth floor already, "So concert huh? What's your band called?"

"Uhm," He was a little hesitant in answering, "you might have heard of us, the Jonas Brothers. I'm Kevin."

"Holy crap." My eyes widened. Kevin Jonas. Kevin Jonas. The kid who sat behind me in the seventh grade. The nerdy nerd. The one who was gonna ask me to the dance. "Oh my God."

"Um," His eyebrows knitted in confusion as he turned to look at me completely, "I'm sorry?"

Sorry? He was apologizing? "Oh no, no, no. Oh my God. Kevin Jonas. K2!" I finally turned to look at him, "Wow, I haven't seen you in AGES."

He looked even more confused. I feel sorry for the guy, confusing him in an elevator.

"It's me, Addie. Addison Rae? Elementary? Middle school? Pokemon?" I willed for him to remember me.

"ADDIE?!" His eyes widened and he instantly pulled me into a loose hug before pulling away, "Whoah, it's been a while. You look great!"

I blushed. Even if I still saw the nerdy Kevin in my head, I've seen the more recent pictures of Kevin due to the Jonas Brothers' popularity. The Rolling Stone cover? I saw it at work, I couldn't believe this was the kid who got made fun of every day. "Thanks, you look pretty rocking yourself."

Fourteenth floor. Fifteenth floor. The elevator bell dinged and the doors opened as Kevin and I stepped out. Dude, this was so awesome. I couldn't believe that I was standing next to Kevin Jonas. I mean, yeah he was a dork but he was still sweet and I couldn't lie to myself, this guy was pure sex. Those curls, I want to run my hands through them…

"Man, Addie, I can't believe you're actually here. Last time I saw you was what? Six years ago?" Kevin grinned and stuffed his hands inside his pockets.

"Heh, yeah, around that time. Then my mom and I moved to Colorado but now I have my own apartment in LA. It's pretty chill."

"In LA?" Kevin asked for confirmation and I nodded, "Ah, we should definitely hang out soon."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, when do you get off tour?"

"About two weeks."

"Awesome, we could hang out then," I replied already making plans in my head; just walking around or shopping.

"Hey, what are you up to tonight?" Kevin asked.

"Not much, really. I figured I would just hang around and order room service and watch some random movie. My flight's not until the day after tomorrow anyway." I planned this trip specifically so that I could hang around and check out New York for one day; an adventure – photo opportunities.

"Oh, the gang and I were gonna go out to dinner and stuff, you should come with." The gang? Like the band?

_Yes, yes, yes! I'd love to!_ "Um, well I don't want to intrude or anything."

"No way, you're not intruding. You should definitely come, it'll be a lot of fun. We could catch up on stuff, Addie." Kevin smiled at me in a way that I could most definitely not turn him down.

"Alright, fine. I'd rather not be holed up in a hotel room anyway," I grinned back.

"Sweet," he exclaimed and pointed down the hallway, "The rest of the band's hanging out in our room so we should probably meet up with them there."

"Kay," I nodded and followed him down the hallway, and into a room only to be greeted by a bunch of overlapping voices.

"Hey! JT! Pass me that pillow, my back's hurting like it just got ran over by a bulldozer."

"Yo, dude! Nick! What the hell? You suck at this game!" Some guy in red exclaimed as he doubled over in laughter.

I recognized Joe with an apple in hand, as he looked up from watching Nick play Guitar Hero, "Oooh, Kevin brought a _girl_."

* * *

AN: Aye. I must say, Kevin looked banging on So You Think You Can Dance. Eh? I just watched it on youtube. He still looks hot. Like always. Hahaha.  
Erm, press that purple/blue/periwinkle/wisteria and tell me what you think! (:


End file.
